The Impossible
by VillageVoice
Summary: Maddison. Addison moved back to Seattle and she and Mark eventually got married, but there is one thing she just cannot give him. Or can she? One-Shot.


**Grey's Anatomy  
'The Impossible'  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy and all characters associated with it belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. As much as I wish they were mine, they never will be. All other characters and places are mine. If there is a real person or place that I have named in my story, it is purely coincidental.

**Summary:** Maddison. Addison moved back to Seattle and she and Mark eventually got married, but there is one thing she just cannot give him. Or can she?

**Reviews welcome.  
But please be nice.**

VillageVoice

* * *

"_No Mark, I told you. I only have like one egg left I cannot get pregnant."_

"_One egg is all I need. One shot and I can get the job done."_

_Addison laughed, some of her frustration melting away. "Mark, I've tried this already. When I left Seattle and went to LA I wanted to have a baby. I mean, I really wanted to have a baby. I had all this testing done and . . . it's just not going to happen. And I've accepted that. It's been a while and I've accepted the fact that it's just not meant for me to have children. I aborted our baby years ago and now this is my punishment."_

_Mark just stood there as Addison cried. What else could he do?_

Addison flipped her hair back as she pulled her face out of the toilet bowl. A week – 7 days she had been making love to the porcelain goddess morning, noon and night. It wasn't that she didn't want to be missing a week out of work to live next to her toilet, but she didn't want to be missing a week out of work to live next to her toilet.

She had a pregnancy test. One little test stored under the sink for one time she hoped she could have been pregnant, but when she came home to take the test she had started her period. So abandoning all rational thinking, as throwing up all night tended to make one a little sleep deprived, she pulled herself up and took the test.

Two minutes later the timer went off and the result made Addison again pledge her allegiance to the porcelain goddess.

_Pregnant._

No, wasn't possible. She reached for another one and took that. Okay, so maybe she had bought more than a couple that time she was almost sure she was pregnant.

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant._

Addison tied her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror. "This is not happening."

Over the counter pregnancy tests were wrong all the time. She would go to the hospital and have her blood tested. Yes, that was it. That would prove this was nothing more than an elevated protein level in her urine brought on by whatever was making her so sick.

Addison walked into the hospital and made a b-line for her favorite orthopedic resident's favorite hang-out, the cardio wing.

"Callie." She called, but the brunette clearly not hearing her. She was too wrapped up in whatever Addison was sure was an extremely fascinating thing that her blonde girlfriend was saying.

"Callie!" Callie turned around and Addison motioned her over. A five minute wait later…

"Hey, what's up? You look terrible."

"It's nice to see you too. Now I need your help."

With the utmost discretion Callie had secured a private room for Addison to wait for the blood work, which Callie brilliantly filed under the patient name, Maddison Mt. Sloane. Mark and Addison's first names and then Sloan, with an 'e' unlike Mark's surname. She thought she was funny.

_He wasn't about to say that it was payback for aborting his child, but he wasn't above thinking it._

"_Addison, I . . ." He made his way over to the couch and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. We can still have kids. What about donor eggs? Or adoption? Just because you can't biologically have kids doesn't mean that we can't still have a child."_

_Addison shook her head and put her left hand over Mark's, their wedding bands lining up. "I can't Mark. I just can't."_

"I can't!"

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Um, you can. And you are." She said, handing over the test results.

Addison scanned them quickly before trying to hand them back over. "Run it again."

"Done." Callie added another sheet to her hand. And then another. "Twice."

Addison took all three papers and looked them over very carefully. "So I'm really . . ." She trailed off, not being able to say it unless someone else said it first. It needed to be real this time. She wasn't about to get her hoped up for another baby that just 'wasn't meant to be.'

Callie smiled and enveloped the redhead in a massive hug. "Congratulations."

* * *

Addison was sitting at the dining room table when Mark got home from work that night. It was late, but this was something in which time did matter. Lots of time – Nine months of time. Well technically seven months of time as she was already two months into this creation.

"Addison?" Mark asked, turning on the light. "What are you still doing up? You're sick, you need your rest."

Addison nodded. "Oh I will, believe me." She pushed a brown bag forward. "Open it."

When Addison told Mark she was married all those years ago Mark had gone out and bought the baby a Yankees onesie. Now Addison hated the Yankees and whatever the Seattle team was, she was a surgeon she was too busy to find out what exactly the name of the team was, so a Red Sox Onesie would have to do. Their child would be raised right.

Mark held up the garment with a look of pure hope, want and love in his eyes. "Really?"

Addison stood up and slowly walked toward him. "Really." She stopped just before Mark and brought his hand to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
